minivanaufandomcom-20200215-history
Nyx Ulric
Nyx Ulric is a former member of the Kingsglaive, currently acting as the Sentinel of the Ring of Lucii Backstory (WIP) Personality (WIP) Abilities (WIP) Relationships Libertus Nyx and Libertus have been inseparable best friends their entire lives, and that’s that. That’s why it’s so painful for the two of them, when Nyx realizes that Libertus survived and still believes that maybe, if he tries hard enough, he’ll find Nyx alive one day. It pains Nyx deeply to see his friend coping with that loss so poorly. Worry not, though - they reunite again in the end. Crowe Nyx and Crowe were friends, but their friendship was somewhat rocky due to Nyx’s sort of condescending behavior towards her and Crowe’s initial obliviousness to her own lesbianism (thus causing her extra discomfort when she noticed that Nyx was into her). However, they both meet up in the end and reconcile, forming a much healthier friendship. Arabella Arabella knows Nyx has forgotten her, and she knows why. It still hurts knowing he doesn’t remember her nonetheless, but Nyx remembers her before the end of the story and when they meet up again the afterlife, they rekindle their happy sibling relationship in a kinder world. Somnus Nyx is just utterly taken with Somnus in every way, despite their rocky beginnings. It becomes Nyx’s favorite pastime in the Ring, listening to Somnus tell him stories about ancient Tenebrae and the early days of Lucis, and to simply just learn more about Somnus as a person. The more he learns, the deeper in love he falls, and the closer they become as friends. Though Somnus initially fears this closeness due to his trauma of being abused as a child with his brother, it is through Nyx’s patience and respectfulness that Somnus comes to give trusting Nyx a try. Ardyn Nyx thinks of Ardyn as a “brother in law” even before he and Somnus marry after the palace of the Ring falls, having fulfilled its final purpose in a new way, and even though he knows that what happened between Ardyn and Somnus as children can ONLY be blamed on their abusive, sick parents, he dislikes Ardyn on a basic level due to the stories he was told as a child about how the Accursed came to be. Even though he still doesn’t 100% agree with Ardyn’s initial plan of revenge when he learns the truth, learning the truth does put a sort of sympathy in Nyx’s heart for his “brother,” and that sympathy only grows as Ardyn becomes a more sympathetic man. Lunafreya He kind of developed a tiny crush on Luna in the short time he interacted with her, idealizing her into something she simply wasn’t: a princess for him to rescue. The crush faded very soon after he died, but it’s still worth mentioning. Even though Luna didn’t return his feelings (partly due to his rudeness towards her), she still greatly appreciated his service and thought of him as a hero. Noctis (WIP) Ignis (WIP) Regis (WIP) Crepera (WIP) Bahamut Ooh, when Nyx figures out what Bahamut did to Somnus and his brother, it gets personal. (WIP) (WIP) Category:Characters